1. Technical Field
This invention relates to rehabilitative treatment devices and, more particularly, to a combined floor mat and continuous passive motion device that remains at a substantially stable and static position during exercising procedures.
2. Prior Art
The proliferation of relatively non-invasive arthroscopic surgical procedures to repair joint and soft tissue injuries and ailments has significantly reduced the duration of post-operative hospital stays for patients of orthopedic surgeries. In many cases the arthroscopic surgical procedures have eliminated altogether the need for post-operative hospital stays. As a result, the bulk of post-operative recovery time from arthroscopic surgical procedures is typically spent in the home. The patient benefits from the familiar surroundings of the home, but usually lacks continuous access to a health care practitioner, which is provided in a hospital.
Nevertheless, it is generally incumbent that the patient receives immediate rehabilitative treatment following a surgical procedure on a joint or soft tissue, particularly when the joint or soft tissue is associated with the knee, elbow or shoulder. The object of the rehabilitative treatment is to restore full range of motion to the involved joint, such as the knee, as soon as possible after a surgical procedure. Such rehabilitative treatments commonly include range of motion exercises which involve controlled movement of the leg without bearing substantial weight or placing an excessive force load on the knee. Unfortunately, the patient often cannot effectively perform such range of motion exercises without external assistance.
Automated motor-driven devices have been developed to assist post-operative patients when performing range of motion exercises with the goal of rehabilitating a joint and restoring range of motion to the joint in the absence of direct assistance from a health care practitioner. Such devices are termed continuous passive motion devices.
Continuous passive motion (CPM) is a rehabilitative treatment method designed to aid in the recovery and to restore full range of motion to the involved joints immediately after trauma or surgery. CPM is carried out by a CPM device, which constantly moves the joint through a controlled range of motion, the exact range is dependent upon the joint, but in most cases the range of motion is increased over time. It is typically an objective of the continuous passive motion device to allow the involved joint to follow a natural anatomical range of motion when the associated limb is moved through the range of motion.
When using CPM devices with knee recoveries, it has been noted that these devices have a tendency to shift from their initial position, which reduces the effectiveness of the CPM device. This shortcoming has not been specifically addressed with examples of prior art in the field of rehabilitative treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,019 to Mason discloses a strap connector assembly for an orthopedic brace having a retention post, which has a post cross-sectional dimension, and a chamber, which has a retention aperture. The retention aperture is bounded at least in part by a flexible segment and has an aperture cross-sectional dimension less than the post cross-sectional dimension when the flexible segment is unstressed. However, the aperture cross-sectional dimension is substantially equal to the post cross-sectional dimension when the flexible segment is stressed by the retention post. The retention aperture, flexible segment and retention post cooperatively enable a user to selectively connect or disconnect a strap to or from the orthopedic brace while maintaining the adjustment of the strap. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide the user with a floor mat that will remain properly aligned during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,673 to Billotti discloses a brace for supporting a weakened knee joint wherein lower and upper anchor bands are carried by a sleeve for location upon and attachment to the lower leg and the upper leg adjacent the knee joint, with essentially inextensible support straps following respective helical paths around the knee joint between the lower and upper anchor bands, and inflatable elements juxtaposed with the lower and upper anchor bands which subsequently are inflated to anchor the attached lower and upper anchor bands in place for firm and accurate securement upon installation in the desired location and for maintaining the desired location during use. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide the user with a means to secure a continuous passive motion device to assist with exercise. Other conventional prior art references have the common problem of shifting side to side while the user is performing psychical therapy and exercise procedures. This is undesirable because it requires the user to stop, during the exercise, and reposition or re align themselves with the continuous passive motion device.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The combined floor mat and continuous passive motion device is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for many years of repeated use, making rehabilitative treatment and exercises in the user's home more comfortable and more effective.